


Hide It, Your Shadow, Your Sweet Whispers, too

by ateezthicc



Series: Hwa loves Joong’s tiny cock [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Crying, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, I tried to make this smutty as well as sweet, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Smut, Spit Kink, Top Park Seonghwa, blowjob, emotional smut, fleshlight, handjob, i tried okay, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezthicc/pseuds/ateezthicc
Summary: “Ahh, Mommy!” He sobbed. “Not there, I’m too s-sensitive!” he said as he arched his back and shivered every time Seonghwa’s tongue ran across his perky nipple.Seonghwa felt Hongjoong twitch in his hand, “hmm but baby, your body seems to love it when I suck on your nipples. They’re so cute, so hard, I can’t help myself,” he spoke slowly as he leaned his head back down, keeping eye contact with Joong, licking over the pink bud as the shorter whimpered profusely.“Hyungie I-,” Hongjoong clenched his small fists by his waist, feeling his lower abdomen tighten with a familiar feeling.Seonghwa loved the way Hongjoong tried to keep his hands to himself, it made him want the younger even more.Seonghwa lifted up from his nipple with a lewd ‘pop’ and one last lick, “Yes baby? Does it feel good when mommy touches your tiny cock?” Seonghwa’s breath ghosted over Hongjoong’s mouth as the younger panted.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Hwa loves Joong’s tiny cock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891519
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	Hide It, Your Shadow, Your Sweet Whispers, too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot or smut, whatever you wanna call this so PLEASE be easy on me 🥺 I’m sensitive. Anyways, I love Seongjoong more than anything so expect more of them in the near future. But uh yeah, enjoy me thirsting over bottom Hongjoong cause he is baby.

“Hongjoong, look at what time it is,” Eden said, as he stood beside Hongjoong in his studio with a disappointed look. 

He looked at the time at the corner of his laptop, sighing, already wanting to end this conversation that hasn’t even hardly started. 

4:57 AM. Shit. 

He knew he had been staying at the studio longer than anticipated these days since the come back was so near, but he didn’t realize how quickly time had gotten away from him today, stressing over just wanting everything to be perfect. Just this once, he wanted to prove to his members that he is a good leader. He just wants to be good for them. 

“Hyung I-“ he started but Eden was quick to cut him off.

“No, I don’t want to hear it. I understand that you feel like you’re under a lot of pressure but damn Hongjoong, this is so bad for you! You need your sleep! It hurts me to see you hunched over, passed out at your desk at four am, not even realizing you have fallen asleep and I- Hongjoong stop pouting at me like that! It’s hard to yell at you when you look at me like that.” Eden huffed out. Hongjoong didn’t even realize he was pouting, he hated when people were disappointed in him, it’s the worst. Eden sighed. 

“Joong, please just get home. Please get some sleep. Take tomorrow off, and before you even dare open your mouth and argue me about this, the answer is no. You will not come in tomorrow. I better not see you step foot in this building, Hongjoong. Rest. If not for me, then do it for your team. They need a strong leader,” Eden said, emotion swimming in his eyes. He always had a soft spot for Hongjoong because he admired how much he would work, day and night, for ATEEZ and his he always put his members before himself, he was too kind.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I- I didn’t even notice how late it had gotten, Hyung, I swear!” Hongjoong quickly spoke with pleading eyes.

“I know. That’s why I’m sending you home. The van is out front. Hurry before one of the managers get here. It is morning you know.” Eden smiled softly at Hongjoong as he had packed up his stuff, then following the older out to the garage where the van is waiting for him. 

“Get some rest, the bags under your eyes are darker than my burnt toast when Soomin lets me cook in the kitchen,” Eden chuckled tiredly at the shorter.

“Yah! Hyung! That one hurt,” the boy pouted as he was stepping into the van, putting his belt on.

“Good night, Hongjoong.”

“Night Hyung.”

******

Hongjoong winced as the front door creaked when closing it. 

“Finally,” he huffed out as he kicked his shoes off at the front door, his feet finally able to breathe after being stuck in those tight shoes all day. Scratching his head, he made his way to his shared room. 

Nothing could be heard, apart from the ac, as he slowly opened his bedroom door, making sure Seonghwa was still sound asleep. 

He let out a breath after closing his door, somehow not waking up his roommate, who happened to be a light sleeper. 

Hongjoong stripped down to his boxers, climbing into his bed after placing his bag on the floor. Sighing as he turned on his side, facing the wall and closing his eyes.

“Joong?” Hongjoong heard the older groggily say on the bunk above him.

“I- I- yeah, it’s me. I’m sorry,” he stuttered, ashamed he woke him up, knowing the boys have to be up in just a few short hours for the schedule tomorrow. 

“Why are you sorry?” Seonghwa uttered, bed creaking as Hongjoong assumed, the older was turning onto his other side. 

“For showing up so late. I don’t mean to stay at the studio for so long, I just,” Hongjoong sighed, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes, not finding the right words to say.

“I know Joong,” Seonghwa paused, “I know. That’s why I told Eden and not one of the managers.” The older stated, surprising the younger.

“W-what?” Hongjoong questioned, confused on where he was coming from.

Seonghwa exhaled. “I know you don’t mean to stay out so late, that’s why I told Eden to get you and not one of the managers, I know they can be harsh sometimes.”

“Wait, that was you? Y-you’re the reason Eden saw me head down on the desk, drool pouring out of my mouth?” Seonghwa chuckled at how cute the shorter was. Picturing Joong asleep with drool on the corners of his mouth, suddenly making him hot, even though it was five in the morning. 

“Yeah, that was me. Good night Joong. I love you.” Hongjoong blushed at the older’s words. Slightly shaking as Seonghwa rolled over on the top bunk again, attempting to go back to sleep.

“Yeah, y-you too.” Seonghwa smiled, practically hearing Joong’s blush through his studder. He will be the death of me, he thought as he drifted into a light sleep, not prepared for tomorrow’s schedule, without having his little blueberry by his side. 

******

Hongjoong yawned, stretching his left arm out to find his phone. Picking it up, he checked the time and noticed that it was already 11 am. 

He abruptly sat up, groaning as he banged his head on the bed above him. 

“F-fuck,” he said, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to stay home today. Sighing, he laid back down, debating if she should get up and eat something or not. Going two days without food really does a number on you. 

He stood up, knees cracking, shivering as he walked to his closet to choose a pair of pajamas to wear, since he will be spending the day inside.

Trudging to the kitchen, shaking his arms back and fourth with sweater paws, he went to the fridge to find some left overs to heat up, but what he wasn’t expecting is a plate of food with a note attached with his name on it.

He blushed, pulling the food out, thinking about how caring his boys are, even though that’s his job.

Joongie (*^o^*),

You looked so comfy while sleeping, your little fists clenched by the sides of your face. I always wonder how one can look so cute when sleeping, Since you haven’t showed up to the practice room yet today, I assume you actually listened to us for once. This plate better be cleared of food when I get home. I wish I could make this note longer but I’m tired of Wooyoung poking me in the cheek for being too ‘sappy’ or whatever that means. I don’t understand what comes out of his mouth half of the time these days. See you when I get home Joong. We Love you~

Hongjoong placed his hands on his cheeks, feeling them warm up. Seonghwa always managed to make him blush one way or another, around or not. 

“Yah.. that Hyung..” he quietly said to himself, feeing his stomach warm up as he folded the paper, putting it in his pocket as a reminder to hide the note in his desk drawer in the room. 

******

Hongjoong put his plate in the sink, rubbing his tummy as he made his way back to his room to relax. 

It felt strange. Definitely awkward. It was too quiet. Felt as if his ears were ringing in the silence, he was never alone in the dorm. 

He blew on his hands that were fisted in his sleeves, cold from the ac blowing directly on him. 

He felt the paper crinkle in his pocket when he brought his legs up to his chest, the paper his dear Hwa Hyung had written for him. He really took the time out of his day to write a note instead of just sending a simple text.

“Whyyyyy,” Hongjoong whined, wondering why that hyung always treated him like a baby compared to the other members.

Yes, Seonghwa was always open to hugs and affection from the members, but Hongjoong couldn’t help but wonder why he always seemed closer to him?

I mean, Seonghwa was always there for him when he had his midnight panick attacks. He was always there for Joong when he couldn’t fall asleep and needed someone to hold him. Seonghwa did everything for him and never once did he complain. 

Hongjoong just wished he could have more. Maybe it was because he was touch starved, or maybe it was because he genuinely liked Seonghwa. He missed the feeling of having someone love him, touch him.

Hongjoong never missed the way Seonghwa always tried to touch him. Whether it just be an innocent hand brushing his waist as he walks by, or it be a hand running through his soft, blue hair, he loved it. He loved it when Seonghwa would touch him.

Hongjoong whimpered as he could feel himself starting to get hard. It’s been months since he’s been able to get off, It’s hard to jerk off when he shares his room with another person.

The bed creaked as Hongjoong walked over to his closet, pulling out a shoebox from the bottom left corner, his special box he always hid. 

He set it on the bed, pulling out a clear fleshlight and a bottle of lube, feeling the precum pooling at the tip of his cock, knowing he’s about to touch himself, thinking of his hyung. 

Hongjoong took he pajamas off, climbing back into his bed and lying on his back, rubbing his hands on his tummy, going up to his nipples. 

He let out a breath of air, he loved how sensitive his little nipples were. They always got so hard so quickly when he played with them. 

Hongjoong moaned, picturing Seonghwa’s hands on his body rather than his. His hands slowly moved down to his grey boxers, pulling them down his freshly shaved, smooth legs and tossing them on the floor. 

His small cock jumped straight up, glistening with pre come at the tip. Hongjoong wasn’t ashamed that he was so small, a mere four inches is pushing it and he is quite small in girth, maybe he should be ashamed but he isn’t. He thinks it fits him and his petite little body. 

Hongjoong wraps his hand around his cock, only the head peeking out from the top of his hand, exhaling as he spread his precum all over his cock for a smoother stroke, slowly dragging his hand up and down in short motions while twisting his fist. 

Whimpers left his mouth as he closed his eyes, picturing his hyung’s hand around him, teasing him while towering over his small frame, imagining Seonghwa’s tongue running over his top set of teeth, looking down at Joong with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. 

It’s been so long since he has touched himself so he knew he was going to come quite quickly just from thinking of the older. 

Hongjoong removed his hand, reaching for the fleshlight and the lube. He poured a generous amount of lube on his cock, watching it twitch from how cold it was, then adding more lube inside the fleshlight. He loved the lewd noises the wetness made when he used his toys. 

Hongjoong rubbed the substance in on his cock, teasing his sensitive head, thumbing the tip as he lined it up with the opening of the toy and slowly pushed the fleshlight onto him. 

“A-ahh,” Hongjoong nearly cried, arching his back, as the toy covered him completely. His cock was so small that the walls of the toy didn’t apply much pressure to him, but he is so sensitive that it still feels like he could cum just within seconds. 

Hongjoong pulled the toy up and pushed it back on his length at a quick pace, loving how wet his cock felt with all the lube and precum covering him, running down his thighs and balls, onto the white sheets below him. 

He pulled the toy off of him and rubbed the opening against his sensitive head, he moaned as shivers ran down his spine as the pleasure grew stronger. He would always deny it, but he truly loved to be teased. 

“Hyungie please, p-put my cock back in, please,” he cried out, pretending that Seonghwa was here touching him while Hongjoong’s hands were tied up above his head. 

He wondered what Seonghwa would think if he saw him like this..

He moaned, the thought making him push the fleshlight on him faster as he weakly bucked his hips up to rut into it. He probably looked completely pathetic, like a horny little teenager, but he didn’t care.

Feeling his climax already so close, he brought his left hand up to pinch his nipples. He loved the feeling of how hard his nipples were, he could probably cum just by playing with his nipples.

“S-seonghwa, please,” he begged, wishing he was here, wishing he was the one controlling his body, letting him smaller boy cum for him.

“Hyung, let me c-cum. I can’t hold it,” he sobbed as he was about to release into the wet toy.

As he was about to cum, he saw Seonghwa at the door. Hongjoong couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not, but still pulled the toy off of him, denying his orgasm, and grabbed the blanket quickly, tears pooling in his eyes. He couldn’t believe this is happening. Never in a million years did he think he would be in this situation. He really did have the worst luck. 

Seonghwa stood in the doorway, eyes wide, gazing at Hongjoong, trailing his eyes up and down the younger. Hongjoong’s whole body shook as he finally let out an ugly sob, bringing the clenched blanket up to his face to cover his eyes, ashamed he had gotten caught, and by him of all people.

“Hey, hey, no, baby it’s okay,” Seonghwa said as he frantically closed the door and made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge, reaching a hand out to the shorter. Hongjoong was so stuck inside of his own head, he had hardly heard the older call him baby.

“I’m so sorry hyung, I- I,” he couldn’t finish his sentence as more tears poured out of his eyes as he bawled.

Watching the shorter shed tears down his beautiful face hurt the taller so much. He didn’t mean to embarrass or scare Hongjoong, he just couldn’t stand outside the door listening to the him for a second longer. He needed to see Hongjoong pleasuring himself in person. He new it was a risk to walk in on him, but he still did it. Hopefully he wouldn’t regret this. 

“Joong, look at me,” he softly demanded as he rubbed soothing circles into Hongjoongs bare back, trying not to rub too low on his back. 

Hongjoong slowly looked up at him, eyes slightly red and pooled with tears, but they finally stopped falling. 

“I’m not mad, it’s my fault for walking in on you without knocking. Please don’t be ashamed or embarrassed, I won’t say a word about it to anyone, I promise, it was my mistake, not yours,” Seonghwa said with soft eyes. If it wasn’t for their given situation, Hongjoong would’ve cooed and pinched his cheeks for looking so damn cute.

“Still, I should have at least locked the door,” he replied, pouting, looking back down at his lap, covered by the blanket. “Did you... hear anything?” He asked the taller. 

“No, I didn’t.” Seonghwa lied. “Which is more of a reason why I should’ve knocked.” 

Seonghwa was still painfully hard from the pretty noises he heard from his tiny leader. He hopes he will be given the chance to hear them again. He hopes he can be the one to pleasure Hongjoong to make those noises. 

Hongjoong hummed as he was still looking down, he was relieved that his hyung didn’t hear him moan out his name. But he was still felt beyond unsettled and awkward about what just happened.

Hongjoong sniffed and brought his hands to his face to wipe away the tears that had dried on his pale face from running down.

He whimpered as suddenly he felt Seonghwa’s left hand sneak under the covers and inch towards his bare thigh, rubbing circles there too.

“Seonghwa..” Hongjoong started, nervous since he is so close to his cock and doesn’t even seem phased by it. And he still hadn’t came.

“Yes, Joongie?” Seonghwa asked, trying to hide his smirk, knowing the effect he has on the other.  
He inched his hand up closer to his cock, coming into contact with a wet spot on Hongjoong’s thigh, Seonghwa heard the other take in a sharp breath.

“W-what are you doing?” Hongjoong asked as he placed his hands on top of his blanket while covering his cock. He felt the taller continue to rub circles on his inner thigh, smearing the lube on his skin as his nails softly dragged over him. 

“I’m just touching you baby. Why, is this making you uncomfortable?” He asked as he rose his eyebrow at Hongjoong and pulling his hand back to rest on the top of his thigh.

The shorter looked up at him with big doe eyes while shaking his head. He needed to feel some soft of stimulation again. 

“I need words, baby,” the taller spoke as he moved his hand closer again, brushing against the other’s cock.

Hongjoong flinched, trying to hide the moan trying to come out just from Seonghwa barely touching him. 

“N-no. Hyung, please touch me,” he begged the taller, looking directly at him in the eyes. 

Seonghwa hummed, “okay baby,” he replied as he gently pulled the blanket off of Hongjoong’s lap. The smallers hands immediately covering his eyes as he now realized that Seonghwa can now see how small his cock was. Okay so maybe he wasn’t ashamed but he was still shy. 

The sight of Joongie’s cock made Seonghwa’s mouth water, he was so embarrassingly tiny that it made the taller want him even more. He wanted to devour the younger and show him how much he loved him. 

He cleared his throat from seeing how beautiful his little lover was.

He tore his eyes away from his cock and looked up at Hongjoong’s hand covered face, “Baby, take your hands down. I’m not going to judge you, you can trust me,” he spoke softly as he lightly pulled Hongjoong’s hands away from his eyes.

Seonghwa smiled, as he leaned in very slowly, so if Hongjoong changed his mind, he can stop, but seeing as he didn’t pull back, he tenderly captured the smaller’s lips into a soft kiss. 

It was so soft, warm, and innocent. It was just a long peck to the smaller’s full lips. Lips slightly wet from him crying and running his tongue over his lips. Seonghwa loved every second of it.

“Please Seonghwa, please touch me,” Hongjoong said as his cock twitched from Seonghwa running his fingers over his thigh again, up to his balls and finally curling around his cock. His whole hand can almost cover him completely.

“G-god Seonghwa~” Hongjoong cried out, his dream was finally coming true and it felt magical to have those hands on him. 

“Mmmm,” Seonghwa hummed as he stroked the younger at an agonizingly slow pace. “You like that baby?” He asked the younger. 

“I l-love it so much, mommy,” Hongjoong stated but froze once he heard a grunt and the hand stopped, he realized what he had just said. He looked up at Seonghwa with a horrified look on his face. 

“I-I’m so so sorry Seong-“ he started but quickly cut himself off with a loud moan as Seonghwa started to stroke faster.

“Yes baby, let mommy hear you. I love the noises you make. You sound so good baby boy.” Seonghwa moaned out as he leaned down to suck one of Hongjoong’s nipples into his mouth. 

“Ahh, Mommy!” He sobbed. “Not there, I’m too s-sensitive!” he said as he arched his back and shivered every time Seonghwa’s tongue ran across his perky nipple.

Seonghwa felt Hongjoong twitch in his hand, “hmm but baby, your body seems to love it when I suck on your nipples. They’re so cute, so hard, I can’t help myself,” he spoke slowly as he leaned his head back down, keeping eye contact with Joong, licking over the pink bud as the shorter whimpered profusely.

“Hyungie I-,” Hongjoong clenched his small fists by his waist, feeling his lower abdomen tighten with a familiar feeling.

Seonghwa loved the way Hongjoong tried to keep his hands to himself, as Seonghwa stroked him at a quick pace, wet sounds echoing in the room from his hand on Joong’s cock. 

Seonghwa lifted up from his nipple with a lewd ‘pop’ and one last lick, “Yes baby? Does it feel good when mommy touches your tiny cock?” Seonghwa’s breath ghosted over Hongjoong’s mouth as the younger panted.

“F-fuck, mommy I’m going to cum! It’s so good, I love it when mommy touches my tiny cock.” He cried out, gasping for air right before Seonghwa’s tongue dipped into his open mouth and touched his.

“Stick your tongue out please, baby,” he said with a raspy voice, laced with lust. But Hongjoong did as he was told. He would always do anything Seonghwa asked of him.

Seonghwa smiled at how well the younger listened to him. He swallowed as he gathered spit in his mouth, slowing down his hand on the others cock as he leaned his face towards Hongjoong’s.

The younger thought he was going to kiss him from how close he was getting, but stopped at tongues length and gathered spit in his mouth. He looked Joong in the eye and the spit dropped from his mouth and onto the other’s tongue. 

Hongjoong quickly caught on and brought his tongue back in, eyes fluttering as he pushed the spit around in his mouth before swallowing. He left out the loudest and most broken cry of the night. The pleasure of Seonghwa’s spit and the other’s hand on his cock. It was everything he could ever want.

But never once has he dreamed of doing that. It was so weird but he loved every second of it. It was disgustingly obscene but he was already addicted to Seonghwa’s spit. He wanted it all over him and inside of him. He wanted Seonghwa to spit in his mouth again. 

The older looked so proud as he pulled back, a string of saliva still hanging from his lips. He tried his best to hold back a whine as the younger leaned his head up to lick the saliva from his lips.

“Fuck baby, you are so damn perfect,” he groaned out. Hongjoong was so dirty and he loved it.

Seonghwa pulled his hand back and Hongjoong was about to sob from the lack of friction but looked down to see Seonghwa sliding down his bare body. 

The older’s head was right in front of the smaller’s cock, staring up at Hongjoong.

Seonghwa hollowed his cheeks as he let spit fall onto Hongjoong’s cock, the younger let out a cry as they both watched the way his spit slid all the way down to the base. 

Seonghwa collected his spit with his hand and rubbed it all over Hongjoong’s hard cock before bringing his head down to take him all in one go. 

The noises Hongjoong made when he wrapped his mouth around his cock was so addictive. Seonghwa wished he could suck his cock all day everyday if this is what he got to hear. 

“H-hyungie!!!” Hongjoong cried out, bringing his tiny fists to Seonghwa’s soft hair and pulling on it tightly, making the older groan, bringing more pleasure to the younger, twitching in his mouth. 

Seonghwa loved the way his cock couldn’t even reach the back of his throat. It made his job so much easier but he was able to bring more pleasure to his lover since he could move his tongue around the tip inside his mouth.

“Mommy, I can’t, I need to cum so b-badly,” he sobbed. Hongjoong can’t believe he actually made it this far without coming prematurely. He didn’t want to seem completely pathetic to Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa pulled off quickly, a string of saliva trailing from his tongue, “cum in my mouth for mommy,” he spoke quickly and he went back down, quickly bobbing his head while looking into Joong’s eyes. 

Hongjoong had tears running out of his eyes as he stared at Seonghwa as spit leaked around his mouth, continuing to bob his head. 

“Hwa, i-it’s coming,” he whispered weakly. Seonghwa brought his right hand down to his balls and rubbed them as he hummed. 

“Fuck, Mommy!” Hongjoong screamed as he arched his back as his load hit the back of his lovers mouth. Seonghwa sucked him completely dry, swallowing down every last bit of Joong. Seonghwa groaned around his softening cock in his mouth. 

It wasn’t the best taste but it still had Seonghwa hooked and begging for more. Being able to see Hongjoong so high on pleasure was one thing he would never forget. He would definitely add that imagine to his shower time. 

Seonghwa let go of his balls and he pulled off of his tiny, soft cock with one last lick to the tip. He looked at Hongjoong with a smile that would make anyone’s heart melt.

“H-hwa,” he whispered as Seonghwa crawled back up his body, stopping when his face was right in front of the smallers. He gazed down at the other’s wet lips.

He brought his hands up to wipe his tears away as he leaned in. 

Hongjoong parred his lips as he breathed heavily, still recovering from his high. His heart started to race all of a sudden now that his brain isn’t fogged with a sex craved feeling. Seonghwa got closer and closer to his lips, leaving time for Hongjoong to back away if he wanted.

Seonghwa’s eyes stared into his, as if he’s trying to read his soul, they flicked down to his lips as his tongue flicked across his bottom lip, then looking back at his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you, Joong?” He spoke in such a soft way that the other has never heard before. 

“Please,” that was all it took as Seonghwa connected with Hongjoong. He poured out all of his love into this kiss. He wanted Hongjoong to remember it and treasure it just like he would. 

He pulled back to lightly lick Hongjoong’s lips, asking for entrance.

The other parted his lips quickly, begging to taste Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa shoved his whole tongue into the others mouth, in hailing a deep breath as he brought his hands up to Joong’s hair, placing his delicate fingers in it. 

Their mouths moved against each other, savoring the moment while they could. Seonghwa licked all over the inside of Hongjoong’s mouth, the taste better than he could’ve imagined, while Hongjoong could still taste himself on the others tongue, whimpering at the thought.

Seonghwa pulled away slowly, looking into Hongjoong’s beautiful, wet eyes.

“Are you okay, baby?” He said as he tried to get his hard on to go down.

“Uh y-yeah,” Hongjoong dryly laughed. “I’m great. I’m good. I feel great, No- I’m.. I’m amazing.” He rambled as Seonghwa laughed, showing his smile the smaller has came to fall in love with.

“I love you,” Seonghwa said all of a sudden as he was staring intently at Hongjoong. “I really really love you, Joong,” there was so much affection shining through Seonghwa’s eyes with those three words he’s been dying to hear. 

Hongjoong could feel his heartbeat pick up, he felt sweaty all over again. “I- I love you too Seonghwa, so much. God, I thought you’d never notice, you idiot,” Hongjoong said sincerely, laughing a bit at the end. 

Hongjoong shyly looked back down at his hands, playing with them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He moved his hands over his crotch, trying to cover himself up as he was still butt naked. 

“I’m so happy you feel that way,” Seonghwa hummed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller and pulled him into a tight hug. “Now, snuggle with me, please?” He asked the shorter.

Hongjoong laughed. “But I’m naked! And what if the others see? Wait- oh my god, where are the other members? Are they here?” Seonghwa could feel Hongjoong tense under him.

“No baby, they aren’t. I was sent home early. I didn’t feel too well at practice so I came home. But in all honesty, I just really wanted to spend some alone time with you. I sure didn’t expect this to happen but I’m happy it did,” that sentence made Hongjoong blush, a smile coming up to his lips.

“Now will you please snuggle with me~” the older whined and he was pulling on Hongjoong’s arms to lay down with him.

“Okay b-but I need to clean up first,” Hongjoong stood up to get a clean towel to wipe himself off with as the older made their bed so it was nice and comfy. He stripped down to his boxers to lay down in since he was fully clothed still, and crawled onto the bed with his arms open, waiting for Joong to join him.

Hongjoong went over to his dresser to put on a pair of underwear as Seonghwa spoke up, “no baby, I want to snuggle with you naked. You’re so soft and so warm.” He said, flustering the younger.

“F-fine you pervert,” Hongjoong murmured as he quickly hopped back into bed, Seonghwa smirking as he brought his warm arms around the younger, spooning his small body.

“I love you Hongjoong,” he said quietly into his ear.

“I love you too, Park Seonghwa.”

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride huh 😳 I hope it wasn’t too bad but if anything, you’re still here so you couldn’t have hated it. Comment what you thought of it or things I could do to improve. Love y’all 🥺
> 
> ~ Patience ❤️


End file.
